Kukiełka
by Elyys
Summary: Chory Deidara zostaje sam w bazie. Wreszcie ma okazję na długo wyczekiwaną rozmowę. Miniaturka pisana już jakiś czas temu dla Little Red Lie :D
Deidara dość długo czekał na okazję taką jak ta. Kiedy mogli być tylko sami i nikt, ale to absolutnie nikt nie mógł im przeszkodzić, bo nie wiedział o obecności blondyna w tym miejscu. Jakiż był podniecony świadomością stanięcia z nim twarzą w twarz. Błękitne wygłodniałe oczy początkowo z wielkim entuzjazmem chłonęły widok jaki zastały w pokoju Sasoriego. Był tu, teraz już bezbronny i na wyciągnięcie jego dłoni. Deidara zamknął za sobą ostrożnie drzwi. W tej chwili zdradzić mogła go tylko głośna i intensywna eksplozja. Ale na to był przygotowany, po prostu na małą, nocną wycieczkę nie wziął ze sobą gliny. Bo gdyby glina znalazła się w jego ekwipunku, niewątpliwie doszłoby do wybuchu.

Choć tak naprawdę nie spodziewał się znaleźć w pracowni mistrza czegokolwiek co wydawałoby mu się wyjątkowe i godne posmakowania sztuki chwili. Nigdy nie przepadał za tym pokojem, zbyt mocno przypominał mu trupiarnię. Nawet teraz gdy siadał na krześle, miał wrażenie, że sztuczne oczy powieszonych lalek, spoglądają uważnie na każdy jego ruch, tak jakby gotowały się na przeszkodzeniu mu gdyby choć tylko podniósł rękę na ich towarzysza niedoli. Blondyn skrzywił się lekko.  
Jakież to było nieprzyjemne, skoro wywoływało u Deidary zimny pot. Nie, to uczucie na pewno nie było spowodowane chorobą, z którą zmagał się od ostatniej misji. To była sama obecność lalek zrobionych z ludzi.

Wracając jednak do choroby. To właśnie przez nią, albo dzięki niej siedział dzisiejszej nocy sam w bazie. Wszyscy członkowie Akatsuki znajdowali się na zebraniu w drugiej siedzibie, a że on był chory bardziej niż pozwalały go wyleczyć magiczne miksturki Sasoriego, to na zebranie nie poszedł. Zwłaszcza, że mistrz marionetek, zaniepokojony stanem zdrowia swojego podwładnego, również mu zakazał.  
Tak samo jak wchodzenia do swojego pokoju i zabawy lalkami.  
Kto by się przejmował jego zakazami, pomyślał Deidara.  
Kto by się przejmował jego sztuką, to również z przekąsem przemknęło mu przez myśli.  
Kto by się przejmował lalką byłego Kazekage, a to już zupełnie niespodziewanie zaświtało w jego głowie.

Dlatego podczas jego obecności na zebraniu, a nieobecności w pokoju, wdarł się do przerażającej trupiarni.  
Krzesło przyniesione było z jego własnego pokoju, w którym od kilku miesięcy rzadziej bywał. Stęchły zapach roznoszący się po pracowni wraz z lekkim smrodem nie do końca przerobionego na marionetkę ciała, był niemal zabójczy, ale Deidara przywykł. Chociaż bez Sasoriego, woń tę ciężej było znieść.  
Umościł się wygodniej na krzesełku i spojrzał w złote oczy marionetki. O ile początkowo był podniecony spotkaniem z ulubionym dziełem mistrza, tak z upływem czasu czuł się coraz bardziej znudzony.  
- _… wcale nie jesteś taki wspaniały, wiesz?_ – rzucił złośliwie w kierunku lalki trzeciego Kazekage. A gdy tylko to powiedział, cisza w pokoju stała się męcząca, jakby napięta. Czekał na atak innych lalek, bojąc się odwrócić.  
Jednak w jego kierunku nie poleciał żaden kunai, ani nie przyczepiły się do niego nitki chakry, więc świadczyło to o tym, że ani lalki, ani Sasori nie zastawił pułapki na niechcianego przybysza.  
- _… nawet ładny czy przystojny, un_ – prychnął bardziej zachęcony przez brak reakcji jakiegokolwiek sprzymierzeńca, niegdyś najsilniejszego Kage. Gorączka dopisywała, a on bawił się coraz lepiej. Ubrany w błękitną piżamkę w granaty czuł się jakby górował nad marionetką.  
\- _Jak znajdzie sobie lepszy materiał to cię zostawi_ \- powiedział ostrzegawczo kiwając przy tym głową jakby był święcie pewien co do swoich racji, a błękitne oczy aż lśniły od przejęcia i radości. Reakcji ze strony wiszących marionetek dalej nie było, więc Deidara nie próżnował.  
\- _… mógłby cię w końcu przestać wszędzie zabierać. To denerwujące, un… Ty jesteś denerwujący… I to gadanie o tobie… Bardzo, un_ – zwierzał mu się dalej. Oh, jak bardzo chciał mu dopiec tymi słowami. Jak bardzo chciał mu pokazać niechęć.  
Kukiełka jak na złość nie odpowiadała, co robiło się strasznie irytujące.  
- _… byłbym lepszą marionetką niż ty, un… Z większą wartością sentymentalną i artystyczną, un. Tak, ty w cale nie jesteś artystyczny. Ty tylko jesteś_ – pokiwał głową jeszcze bardziej zadowolony swoimi słowami. To wszystko było tak bardzo oczyszczające, że Deidara zaczął się zastanawiać czy nie poprosić by Sasoriego o kilka sesji dziennie.  
\- _Bo byłeś mistrzem, ale tylko mistrzem, un_ – skrzyżował ręce na piersi. W tej chwili zaczął się zastanawiać, czy to czasem nie lepiej, że trzeci Kage nie jest w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. W końcu mógł powiedzieć mu wszystko i równo go zripostować. Za ubiegłe lata i miesiące!  
\- _Ciebie po prostu zrobił, a mnie pytał o zdanie, ha! Ale się nie zgodziłem i to uszanował_ – jedyne co teraz mogło mu działać na nerwy to martwy wyraz twarzy ludzkiej kukły. Ile by dał by zobaczyć teraz zraniony wyraz twarzy Kazekage.  
\- _… a ja jestem uczniem. Uczniów zawsze bardziej się lubi, hmm_ – zaczął się kiwać na krzesełku z triumfalnym uśmiechem.  
\- _No i jak jestem chory to się mną opiekuje, tobą się opiekował? Pewnie nie_ – kolejna dawka triumfu z jego strony poleciała w stronę Kage. Ten jednak dość sprawnie odbił go, wciąż pozostając obojętnym.  
Choć przez chwilę blondyn miał wrażenie, że złote oczy zalśniły, a owe wrażenie sprawiło, że Deidara spadł z krzesła.  
- _TO NIC NIE ZNACZY, DALEJ JESTEŚ BEZNADZIEJNY, UN_ – szybko podniósł się z ziemi, ale już nie usiadł.  
\- _… grasz nieczysto_ -podszedł do kukiełki rozdrażniony – _Powiedz mi to prosto w twarz! Nie graj z zaskoczenia, un! To niemęskie, niehonorowe i nieartystyczne_ – złapał kukiełkę za poły szaty i potrząsnął nią. Twarz lalki nagle wydała mu się uśmiechać złośliwie.  
- _… kiedyś napakuję w twoją buźkę gliny. Eksplodujesz, a ja z chęcią to zobaczę, un. I wreszcie w jakimś stopniu będziesz sztuką. Danna nie musi o tym wiedzieć … Nie żebym chciał robić z ciebie sztukę, ale jak on uznaje cię za sztukę to raz mogę mu przyznać rację, un_ – niemal ciskał gromy w jego stronę. Kukiełka dalej wydawała się spoglądać kpiąco na rozmówcę.  
- _… ty byłeś pierwszy, ja będę ostatni. Wyszedłem na tym lepiej, un… I tak jesteś przegrywem życiowym_ – prychnął. Czuł jak mu gorąco, jak niemal dusi się w tym pokoju.  
- _To też twoja sprawka?_ \- zakaszlał starając się złapać oddech. Po chwili ta dziwna duszność mu przeszła.  
\- _WIEDZIAŁEM. TEŻ JESTEŚ ZAZDROSNY_ – odparł zadowolony tym, że rozgryzł przeciwnika. Zaraz jednak uśmiech zszedł z jego twarzy, gdy uświadomił sobie na czym to polegało.  
- _… nie możesz. BO ON DO CIEBIE NIE NALEŻY, ANI TO DREWNO ANI SERCE, A DO MNIE KIEDYŚ BĘDZIE_ – wystawił mu język, a w pokoju znowu zrobiło się duszno. Do uszu Deidary doszło skrzypienie desek, a zapach gnicia jakby nagle się wzmógł. Odwrócił się za siebie, jednak niczego nowego nie zauważył. Serce z lekkiego zaniepokojenia zaczęło bić mu szybciej. Odwrócił się do lalki, jednak tej nie było, a to wprawiło go w nielada przerażenie. Co jeśli mistrz mistrza wziął sobie to za bardzo do siebie? – pomyślał przestraszony.  
Nie miał gliny, był chory, miał trudności z oddychaniem i nie było Sasoriego. Tyle by wyszło z cieszenia się z triumfu nad głupią kukiełką.  
Wtem znowu usłyszał skrzypienie drewnianej podłogi, jakiś cichy pisk, syk, powiew chłodu, czystego powietrza, które zaraz zmieszało się z wonią towarzyszącą mu od początku. Czuł jak coraz bardziej oblewa go zimny pot, a serce przyśpiesza. Powoli odwrócił się w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi. Nadal nie było nikogo, co sprawiło że odetchnął z ulgą, a gdy tylko trochę się uspokoił, skoczyła na niego wielka laka Kazekage. Oczy świeciły się jeszcze mocniej niż wcześniej. Przewróciły go na łóżko, a on przez gorączkę i uderzenie głową o kant łóżka, stracił przytomność.

Kiedy Deidara bezwładnie legł na łóżko, oczy lalki zalśniły w ciemności, by później zgasnąć i odzyskać spokój.  
Po południu Sasori zastał bardzo ciekawy widok. Deidara przez sen bardzo mocno tulił do siebie lalkę, na którą tak bardzo mu narzekał.  
Rudy uśmiechnął się złośliwie, choć z pewną nutką czułości. Przejechał palcami po policzku blondyna wpatrując się chwilę w jego spokojną twarz, po czym wrócił do kończenia lalki, którą rozgrzebał poprzedniego dnia.  
Deidarze zaś pozwolił na dalsze tulenie najdroższej mu kukiełki. A oczy marionetki podczas tego długiego snu blondyna, mrugały złowrogo.


End file.
